Onegai Sensei
by Heartless Breaker
Summary: [AUOOCOC] ‘Teachers are your second parents.’ Ever since she was born, she longed for a mother’s love. She’s been bugging her father about it, and recommended to be her second mother is her pink haired nursery teacher. [SasuSaku]
1. p r o l o g u e

**( a u t h o r ' s ) ( n o t e ) :** A new story! Don't worry, I will still update **Foolish Heart**.

**( s u m m a r y ) : **AUOOCOC 'Teachers are your second parents.' Ever since she was born, she longed for a mother's love. She's been bugging her father about it, and recommended to be her second mother is her pink haired nursery teacher. SasuSaku

**( d i s c l a i m e r ) :** standard disclaimers applied. I own most of the OC's that would be appearing in this story. I made use of the year 2006 as the basis of their ages, so I did a trial and error on the years they were born.

**( d e d i c a t e d ) ( f o r ) : **I dedicate this special story to my dearest friends here in fanfiction(dot)net, **goodevil** (one of my best friends) and **Hi-kun** (my college friend, service mate and one of my closest and precious friends). I also would like to dedicate this to my loyal reviewers, from the beginning of my legacy here in up to now.

**

* * *

**

( o n e g a i ) ( s e n s e i )

_( p l e a s e ) ( t e a c h e r )_

**b y : x a n t h a m o o n **

**

* * *

**

( p r o l o g u e )

**( K o n o h a ) ( N u r s e r y ) ( S c h o o l )**

"Let's put it like this Hana-chan, it would be more appropriate and it would fit perfectly in the figure!" The nursery teacher said as her soft hands guided the little child's own into the small puzzle piece and placing it on the blank spot in its case. As her hands lightly gave pressure to the small hands, the puzzle piece was tacked to its spot, making the little Hana squeal in utmost happiness.

"Kyaa!" The little girl's eyes widened and her eyes twinkled with happiness. She looked up to her teacher's beautiful face and suddenly tackled her to a hug. "Arigatou, Sakura-sensei! Arigatou!" The nursery teacher smiled brightly and returned the hug her student gave. "You're very much welcome!" Sakura said as she patted the small head lightly. "C'mon now, play some more as I assist you classmates." She said and left her topnotch student alone to play with some activity books provided by the nursery school.

"Hai!" Hana nodded and started to rummage through her book shelf beside her for some books she could read and answer. Sakura walked towards another student and gladly assisted the little boy in writing his name properly on the sheet of paper spread out on the brown cherry table.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( n a m e ) : **Haruno Sakura

**( a g e ) : **25

**( b i r t h d a y ) :** 28th of March 1981

**( s t a t u s ) :** single and unavailable

**( h a i r ) ( c o l o r ) :** pink

**( e y e ) ( c o l o r ) :** green

**( p r o f e s s i o n ) ( a n d ) ( o c c u p a t i o n ) :** nursery teacher in Konoha Nursery School

_(Know more about her as the story goes on)_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Ne, you should always be writing within the line and not outside of it." She said as she guided the hands of little Shun to write in his blue and red lined paper using his sharpened pencil. "Demo Sakura-sensei, it's hard to maintain it in line!" Shun whined as he looked up to his teacher with teary eyes. Sakura sweat drop at the child's antics and patted his head partnered with a very cheerful smile. "It would be hard at first but if you keep practicing, you could probably do it properly! When I was your age, I also had a very hard time!"

"Really Sakura-sensei?!" Shun's eyes widened and also the gap of his lips, which formed a bright smile. Sakura smiled again and tilted her head sideward, making her long pink hair sway with her movements. She nodded to the little boy and patted his head, one last time and left him alone with his friends, eagerly practicing how to write their names.

The tall, slim teacher stood up straight and went to the farthest corner of the small, bright room, where a lone student was, holding a paint brush and facing an easel, painting a small picture. She neared the little girl, pulled a chair and sat down beside the painting girl. "Mm… It's a very good picture, Naomi-chan." Sakura boosted the little girl who looked up to her with those round obsidian orbs, which shone and gleamed with happiness.

"Arigatou Sakura-sensei… demo…" Naomi started cheerfully but then trailed off, staring deeply into the painting, eyeing a certain representation of the stick painting. Sakura eyed her student and looked at the painting, which in the next happening stuck her heart. She found where the little girl was looking intently, in which Sakura also stared at.

Three people were in the painting…

The stick representation quickly shows that the painting was a family… A house as their background, with lots of grasses and wild flowers surrounding it…

There was a tall figure… probably the father…

Beside the father was a small figure in pigtails and skirt… probably the baby…

And last but not the least, a petite figure with a long skirt… probably the _mother_…

"You miss your okaa-san?" Sakura asked gently, trying hard not to offend the girl. She looked at the little Naomi, who still had her eyes glued on the picture but nodded to her question. Sakura smiled. 'She never saw her mother… ever since birth…' She thought and grasped the child's shoulder lightly. Naomi looked at her teacher, who gave off a bright smile and suddenly hugged her.

"Don't worry." Sakura assured, breaking their hug afterwards. "Wherever she is now, I know she is very proud of you! And here in school," Sakura smiled brightly at Naomi. "Teachers are your second parents." Naomi matched Sakura's smile and nodded her head, her long black hair following her movements. They all heard the school bell ring, indicating that it was time to go home.

Sakura stood up straight and announced. "Please prepare your things now. Your parents are going to be here in short while. Please stay in the dismissal room afterwards for Ino-sensei to assist you in going out of the school. Is it understood?" Sakura asked as she looked at every student. "HAI!" Every child chorused and immediately prepared their things. Sakura smiled again and waved her goodbyes to her students as they went to the other room where a tall blonde stood, helping each children with their things.

She smiled brightly at the very last students who stepped out of her classroom. 'Naomi.' She thought as she gave the child a last warm smile and a wave of her hand. .

The door finally closed shut.

She looked back at the small painting of the little girl, eyeing the figure on the right, be it the mother of the family. She smiled a sad one and neared the painting, picking it up afterwards and started collecting the other works of the children.

'Uchiha Naomi.'

**

* * *

( a u t h o r ' s ) ( n o t e ) : **A two-page prologue! Wait for the next chapter! 

**.hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr.**

_.xanthamoon._12.09.06.


	2. o n e

**( a u t h o r ' s ) ( n o t e ) :** Yosh! My exams are over but I feel sick! My throat is throbbing madly and I also have runny nose! I just want to stay in bed and snuggle with my Sasuke named pillow. –sigh- I will update my stories this Christmas vacation but not all the time. I would also be busy slimming myself down for the upcoming JS Promenade this coming January 26. So I'll only reply to your reviews or see me reviewing stories, ne?

In this chapter, you will encounter many flashbacks of Sasuke's life being married with my OC character. And this chapter is also the time where our main characters meet (Such a big spoiler)!

**( s u m m a r y ) :** AUOOCOC 'Teachers are your second parents.' Ever since she was born, she longed for a mother's love. She's been bugging her father about it, and recommended to be her second mother is her pink haired nursery teacher. SasuSaku

**( d i s c l a i m e r ) :** standard disclaimers applied. I own most of the OC's that would b e appearing in this story. I made use of the year 2006 as the basis of their ages, so I did a trial and error o n the years they were born.

* * *

Legend:

_Flashback_

* * *

Review Corner:

**SupahAttackPea** – It's a surprise! You'll know it in this chapter!

**XyoushaX** – About the in depth on Naomi's mother, you would also find it here in this chapter!

**Cherry Blossom50** – Yup! I would definitely finish this unlike my other stories. And thank you for the compliment! I really appreciated it!

**Czyva** – Thanks! And if you are wondering why I used the Naomi, I actually love the name! And if you would ask me, if I had the chance to change my name, I would preferably change it to Naomi! I just do not know why

**Sakura's Tsuki** – You will know the answers within this chapter

**Hi-kun** – In case you haven't noticed, this fic is actually dedicated to you! Hehe… I miss you na…T-T… hope to see you soon!

**

* * *

**

( o n e g a i ) (s e n s e i )

_( p l e a s e ) ( t e a c h e r )_

**b y : x a n t h a m o o n**

**

* * *

**

( o n e )

**. s i x . y e a r s . a g o .**

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold forever?" _A man garbed in white clothing and a golden strip hung loosely around his neck asked the man in his left side, glancing at him. The man named Uchiha Sasuke slowly turned towards his left, where a beautiful woman, garbed in a flowing wedding dress and veil, and smiled lightly, making the woman blush prettily under his intent gaze. _

_Turning back to the priest in front of them, he composed himself and spoke through the microphone which the priest held out for them to speak. _"I do."

_The bride expectedly smiled as she looked over her future husband, who also and again, held his gaze to her. The priest cleared his throat and resumed the few words left in the ceremony. _"Do you, Mizuki Naoko, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold forever?"_ The dark haired woman immediately smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically, _"Hai. I do."

_Smiling, the priest said his final words for the grand ceremony and enclosing it with the awaited words of :_ "You may now kiss the bride."

_Obeying the priests words, Sasuke brought up the veil, revealing the soft, pale – peach color of his newly wedded wife's skin. Slowly he leaned down and gently laid a soft kiss to her lips. _

**

* * *

( U c h i h a ) ( G r o u p ) ( o f ) ( C o m p a n i e s ) ( M a i n ) ( O f f i c e )**

He sighed and leaned back down to the back rest of his leather, swivel chair, eying a certain photo in the picture frame that was displayed on top of his desk. 'How many years have passed?' He asked himself as he eyed the long, raven haired woman with gorgeous dark, wild forest colored eyes; a genuine smile formed in her lips.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**( n a m e ) :** Uchiha Sasuke

**(a g e) :** 27

**(b i r t h d a y) :** 23rd of July 1979

**(s t a t u s) :** once married ; single and unavailable

**(h a i r ) ( c o l o r) :** black

**(e y e ) ( c o l o r) :** black

**(p r o f e s s i o n ) ( a n d ) ( o c c u p a t i o n) :** current CEO of the Uchiha Group of Companies, together being run by his brother, Uchiha Itachi

_(Know him more as the story goes)_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

'Naoko…' He thought again as he tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes, draping his hands over them, reminiscing the past he had with his wife. 'I miss you …'

_

* * *

He sighed as he sat down on the leather couch in his living room, opening the television for some latest news report. Scanning through the various channels in the cabled line, he sighed and settled to the best station in Konoha._

"Otogakure is celebrating the Sound Festival in favor to their founder."_ The newscaster reported smoothly, as if the whole thing was memorized decades ago. Sasuke sighed as he waited for news to come in as the newscaster reported about showbiz issues. _

_Sasuke heard his newborn child, Naomi, cry in her sleep and decided to pick her up first before settling himself for the flash news. When he came back, he was just in time for the news. He sighed when he thought of his wife's stubbornness early that morning, grudging him about her, going to the new mall with her friends to celebrate her maternal delivery successful; despite her, who just had her delivery not so long ago._

"Where is your mother now?"_ He asked the small bundle as he shook it gently, making it lull to sleep once again. 'I really must apologize to her for raising my voice a while ago.' He thought as he smiled at his black haired princess. He raised his head again to glance at the news, only to have his eye wide. _

_There in the television, a car and a cargo truck had a serious road accident, the truck hovering above the whole car, crushing and killing whoever was inside it. But what caught his eyes was the plate number of the car. _"A car with the plate number: UMN 731, had a terrible road accident here in Konoha Hi-way, with a ten wheeler cargo truck, making the car's passenger in critical condition right now."

_Sasuke's eyes dilated as he took the name of the hospital that was flashed in the TV screen, alerting the relatives of the victim. Quickly grabbing his car keys, he took his daughter, Naomi and drove towards the said hospital. _

_Reaching the hospital, he immediately looked for a parking space and took Naomi inside the hospital, asking the desk nurse the whereabouts of the person who was just brought in due to the accident. The nurse immediately directed him to a room he feared most…_

_The small morgue… _

_His eyes immediately watered and nearly loosened his grip around his daughter's fragile form. When he entered, he didn't need to peek through the covers that covered the unidentified body of the victim; he saw Naoko's parent's there, weeping for the loss of their daughter. _

"Naoko…"_ Sasuke muttered and went nearer, her parents acknowledging his presence, his mother-in-law got her granddaughter and stepped out of the room, fearing the possible inflictions of diseases present in the room. _"You… may… look at… her…"_ Naoko's father said as Sasuke was in the bedside, slowly lifting his hand to undo the covers. _

_But after unveiling the sleeping beauty, his insides turned upon seeing the corpse. Her face was almost unidentified, distorted in short. The only thing that reminded her to her family was her wedding ring and the necklace Sasuke gave her when they had their first year anniversary._

* * *

Sasuke sighed when he heard someone knocked on his office door. "Come in." He said as a brunette woman in two buns came in. "What brings you here Tenten?" He asked his secretary, who handed him reports from the past week about the company's performance. Tenten eyed her boss, who seemed oblivious of his surroundings, not even noticing that it was getting dark.

"Uhm… Uchiha-san… Aren't you supposed to pick up Naomi-chan about an hour ago?" She asked, unsure of what reaction her boss slash friend would bring out. Sasuke stopped browsing and flipping the pages of the report, contemplating to what Tenten said. Realization dawned him… Naomi was dismissed almost an hour ago! He was too sucked up with remembering his deceased wife.

Muttering colorful words and quickly shoving the papers in his suitcase and his coat over his arms, making him look formal, he bid his secretary a "Good Evening and Good Bye" and left his office to pick up Naomi.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I really need to go home now. My mother will scold me if ever I go home late." Sakura's co-teacher, Yamanaka Ino said as she quickly gathered her things when Sakura entered the 'Departure Room'. Sakura was shocked to see Uchiha Naomi alone, sitting in the puzzle mat floor.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Naomi-chan! Don't worry; your otou-san would be here in a while." Ino reassured the little girl and waved goodbye to her colleague and student. Sighing, Sakura sat down beside her student, looking at the girl from head to toe.

"You're so beautiful Naomi-chan." Sakura complimented the girl. Naomi looked up and gave her a small smile of her own. "Ne, you should smile brighter!" Sakura cheered the girl up, "It fits you to smile." Sakura gave a smile of her own, making Naomi smile brighter. "That's better." Sakura said, contented.

"You know, when I was your age," Naomi looked at her teacher. "I didn't grow up with my okaa-san." Sakura faced Naomi with a bright smile. "My okaa-san also died when I was born. Her body couldn't handle the pain and the loss of blood, that's why she died…" She smiled a sad one, but nonetheless continued.

"I also grew up without a otou-san because he hated me when I was born, thinking that I killed my okaa-san. He gave me off to my relatives and remarried another woman, forgetting about me." Sakura continued, droplets of small, salty tears running down her cheeks.

She blinked when she noticed that she was silently crying and gave off a nervous laugh. "Gomen for being such a drama queen Naomi-chan, but at least you," She turned to the girl. "Your parents gave their share of care and love to you, seeing also that your father is still alive. Unlike me, since I was born, I never got a share of either of their love or care."

"Sakura-sensei…" Naomi whispered and eyed her teacher wipe the salty tears with the back of her hands. She rummaged through her pockets for her handkerchief and handed it to her teacher. "Use this, sensei." She offered which Sakura took gladly. Suddenly, Sakura draped and arm around the small girl. "If you want, I could pretend as your okaa-san here in school. Is that okay?" Sakura asked. Naomi nodded and smiled at her new 'mother'. "But don't tell your otou-san about this, ne?" Sakura affirmed to Naomi, in which she nodded at.

Silence enveloped them again as they both stared at the door which leads to the parking area of the teachers and principal. A sudden sound of shuffling could be heard as Sakura looked towards her left, where Naomi was, who was getting something from her bag. In a short while, Sakura was face to face with a candy coated cookie on stick, with cherry blossom designs in it.

Blinking, Sakura brought down the girls arm and raised a questioning brow. "It's for you, my new 'okaa-san'." Naomi smiled brightly when Sakura accepted the candy delight and whispered a 'Thank you' to her. A sudden knock on the door was heard after a few minutes.

Excusing herself, Sakura stood up and greeted the person behind the door.

Onyx met emerald…

As if time was mocking them, it seems to pass slowly that it was supposed to be. Their gazes were held for a long time not after Naomi broke their trance. "Otou-san! You're late!" Naomi pouted as she embraced her father, who stopped low to reach his daughter's height. "Gomen Nao-chan, I overworked today." He apologized; his masculine voice was soothing and pleasure music to Sakura's ears. She blushed lightly when he looked up again and stood up to tower over her height.

"Gomen for the disturbance that I have caused you, uhm…" He searched any possible name that he could call her, but she beat him to it. "Haruno Sakura, Naomi-chan's teacher." She introduced and stretched her hand out; unconsciously forgetting that she was holding the candy cookie Naomi gave her.

Realizing it, she immediately drew back her hand and blushed a deep shade of red. "Gomen." She grinned sheepishly and shook hands with him. 'Damn! He's a guy but still, his hands are damn soft!' She thought. "Uchiha Sasuke." She nodded and released his hand.

"Sorry for picking you up late, Naomi-hime. Would you like to eat somewhere?" He asked his daughter who nodded enthusiastically. "Ne, otou-san, can we bring Sakura-sensei too?" Naomi asked as Sakura quickly faced the Uchiha man and saying that she doesn't want to.

"Mou Sakura-sensei! Please! Pwetty puwease!" Naomi begged as she gave her, her own version of the puppy eyes. Sasuke turned to her and whispered that it was alright and just to grant the wish of the child. Sighing in defeat, Sakura nodded, which made Naomi squeal in delight.

**

* * *

( a u t h o r ' s ) ( n o t e ) : If you were asking why the plate is UMN 731, it's like this:**

We could customize plate numbers and since they were Uchiha's, they customize their plates, making Naoko's UMN which stands for **U**chiha **M**izuki **N**aoko. The numbers represent my birthday, which is 0**7**-0**3**-9**1**.

I'm sorry if you got confused with the flashback part. I had a hard time in what to use for Naoko's death, so that's why it's not in proper order, or in Filipino language, "sabog". Hope you liked the chapter and please Review!

**.hEaRtLeSs.bReAkEr.**

_.xanthamoon._12.21.06.


	3. t w o

**( a u t h o r ' s ) ( n o t e ) :** Happy New Year to everyone out there! I'm here to update! Hehe… I have nothing much to say but to enjoy reading!

**( s u m m a r y ) :** AUOOCOC 'Teachers are your second parents.' Ever since she was born, she longed for a mother's love. She's been bugging her father about it, and recommended to be her second mother is her pink haired nursery teacher. SasuSaku

**( d i s c l a i m e r ) :** standard disclaimers applied. I own most of the OC's that would b e appearing in this story. I made use of the year 2006 as the basis of their ages, so I did a trial and error o n the years they were born.

* * *

Legend:

_Flashback_

* * *

Review Corner:

» Many of you are asking why Sakura and Sasuke are both single, yet unavailable. Well, for Sasuke, it's about his wife. He's not yet ready to move on since he has a child with his wife; he would feel like he betrayed her. Since he was married once, he really ought to feel that way.

As for Sakura, well, it's because of some past experiences with her past boyfriends or she just wants to be single and waits until her heart beats on its own, ne?

**sakura5584** – Driver's license? Hmm… I'm not much excited with getting my own. I'm not fond with cars and the like… with the exception maybe of arcade racing and bump cars!

**reader713** – hmm… Maybe he'll know when… uhm… hmm… Maybe I shouldn't tell… YET! If I tell it to you, it'll ruin the whole story. So just wait!

**XxaoshixX** – What's that show? I'm not that familiar with what show you're saying.

**ApplesxTea** – Thank you for the offer but I actually don't need help in this fic but in my other one, which has a very confusing plot.

**

* * *

**

( o n e g a i ) (s e n s e i )

_( p l e a s e ) ( t e a c h e r )_

**b y : x a n t h a m o o n**

**

* * *

**

( t w o )

Sakura shifted uncomfortably as she brought the spoon up to her lips and sipped the soup that was there. She felt the eyes of Sasuke, who was sitting across her, and was sitting beside Naomi. The waiter came to their table and set down their own order of food and went away after saying a quick 'Happy eating' to them.

Naomi and Sasuke both bowed their head at the same time, both doing a sign of the cross; much to Sakura's surprise. 'So they're Catholics.' She thought as she did her own prayer of forgiveness and thanksgiving, muttering an 'Itadakimasu' after.

"So," Sasuke started as he snapped his chopsticks and started to feed Naomi. "Care to tell me about Naomi's performance in school, Sakura-san?" He asked as he glanced up and smiled a bit, making Sakura's heart flutter. Sakura took a bite from her shrimp tempura and popped a small amount of rice afterwards. "Naomi-chan's one of the silent workers in the classroom. She barely even talk to her classmates and sometimes, even talk to us teachers." Sakura explained and smiled at her student, who was sheepishly smiling to her father, who playfully glanced down at her.

"Really?" He grinned and eventually lunged down to Naomi and started to tickle her in her sides, making the little girl squeal and filled the room with her laughter. "Otou-san! Stop it!" Naomi giggled as she was trapped between the arms of his father, sandwiching her within his body and his arm. Sakura smiled at the scene before her, but it quickly turned into a sad smile. 'I hope I had time with my own father… To have fun with him and okaa-san…' Sakura trailed off as she thought of her deceased mother and her lost father.

"Sakura-sensei? Why are you crying?" Sakura was brought back to reality when she felt a tissue dab her cheeks. She looked up and saw Sasuke holding a tissue and wiping the tears that she shed while silently crying. Blinking out of her trance, she blushed lightly and thanked him, taking over of wiping of her tears afterwards. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked concern evident in his tone.

Sakura nodded and waved a guilty hand in front of her. "Gomen, I just remembered something when I saw the two of you." She said and continued to eat when he nodded. 'Damn, what's this I'm feeling?' Sasuke thought as he continued to fed Naomi and getting to bite for himself too. 'Why did I do that?' He scolded himself for acting like some husband to her by wiping her tears. 'We've just met… TODAY!' He thought and drank a cup of tea as he glanced down to Naomi, who started a small conversation with the young teacher.

He glanced back at Sakura and was drawn back at her emerald eyes which clearly reminds him of, 'Naoko…' He thought as a flashback image of his wife came rushing in his mind, smiling at him, her hand outstretched to him. He was about to reach back when he felt two pairs of small hands grasp his coat and started to pull violently. "Otou-saaaan!" Naomi pouted. "Let's go home!" She urged and gave him her puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, he smiled. "How could I resist that look? Come on!" He said as he looked at Sakura and left the restaurant after paying the bill, with Sakura offering to pay hers but Sasuke insisted not to. They all went out and went to where the car was parked. Sakura then stopped when they started to walk away. "Ne, I'll just go home by myself. It's already enough to treat me in an expensive restaurant." She excused herself.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked as he raised a brow and held onto Naomi's hand tighter when he felt her try to go to the car by herself. Sakura nodded and called Naomi, who faced the young teacher.

"Take care of yourself and remember our deal?" She asked after she bent down to her height and extended her pinky finger as she asked. The child nodded enthusiastically and extended her own finger, entwining it with hers. Sakura smiled and stood up straight and faced the Uchiha man. "Thank you for everything, Uchiha-san." She said and bowed to Sasuke.

"It's nothing." He said in response. "Well, I need to go and fix some papers for tomorrow's class. So, bye! Have a safe journey home and thank you again!" Sakura bade as walked away, waving towards their direction. "Hey Ms. Sakura?" Sasuke called and Sakura turned her back again so that she was facing him. "Call me Sasuke." He said and walked away, but not after catching the warm smile the pink haired woman gave him. "Then call me Sakura, Sasuke." Sakura shouted, not even looking back to where he was. Sasuke could only smile.

* * *

"You know otou-san, Sakura-sensei is the best teacher in the whole world!" Naomi stretched her arms to imply what she meant. Sasuke laughed and looked over at Naomi, who was in the front passenger seat, looking outside the window with her seat belt on, and sometimes looking back at the road. "Really? How did you say so?" He asked and continued to eye her in the rear view mirror while swiveling through the mob of cars in the highway.

She smiled and faced her father, even though he couldn't see it and smiled. "Because she always boosts out spirits when we feel like we couldn't do what we're supposed to do. She treats us like her own children and she…" Naomi continued to rant about how great Sakura was but as to Sasuke, he started to travel back in time when he heard about Sakura being a mother-like figure to every child.

* * *

"Ryu, what is this word?" _She asked and pointed to the kanji in the paper on the top row. The boy named Ryu lit up, for he knows the answer. _"Apple!"_ He answered enthusiastically and clapped his hands, portraying like a real child would do when he was correct or happy. Naoko smiled as she hugged the little boy and her so called little brother. _"Good job, Ryu! I can't wait to tell otou-san and okaa-san about this!"_ Naoko exclaimed and looked over at her shoulder, where her fiancée was, leaning against the door frame of the little boy's room. _

_He noticed her gaze at him and looked directly into her soulful green eyes, drowning within the warm abyss of the forest like eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back, observing after how she treated her younger brother like her own child. _

* * *

"Tou-san?" He was brought out of his daydream when Naomi called him at the same time, clutching his arm. He looked down at her when they made a full stop when they reached their mansion. "What is it hime?" He asked and ruffed her neat, high ponytail style, which was now ruined because of what he did.

"Tou-san!" She whined and pouted, removing the ribbon that held her hair in place, retying it again after she combed her hair. "You were so distant a while ago, tou-san. Is there any problem?" She asked, worry evident in her tone. Sasuke smiled and drove in their driveway when the gates opened. He killed the engine, removed their seatbelts and they stepped out of the car after picking up his coat, his suitcase and her school bag.

They started to walk towards the main entrance to their mansion, where a maid was situated, waiting for their return. "It's nothing. I just remembered your mother when you said something about your teacher." He said and continued to journey to his room after giving Naomi a good night kiss in the forehead.

**

* * *

( a u t h o r ' s ) ( n o t e ) : Well, I hope you liked the chapter and expect more on the next. Hmm… since it's the New Year, maybe I ought to give you just a small sample or a sneak peek for the next chapter, ne?**

_Sneak Peek: **Chapter Three of Onegai Sensei**_

"WHAT!" He shouted in disbelief. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he stared at his father, then to his mother. Itachi smirked at his little brother and glanced at Naomi, who was sleeping in the couch in their dad's office. He then snickered when Sasuke rolled his eyes at his parents with a pissed off expression. "Looks like Naomi-hime would have a new mother!"

Well, that was a very big spoiler. But since it's the New Year, better start if off right!

**.hEaRtLeSs.bReAkEr.**

_.xanthamoon._01.01.07.


	4. t h r e e

**( a u t h o r ' s ) ( n o t e ) :** -Sigh- Took me long enough to write. Hope everybody was patient.

**( s u m m a r y ) :** AUOOCOC 'Teachers are your second parents.' Ever since she was born, she longed for a mother's love. She's been bugging her father about it, and recommended to be her second mother is her pink haired nursery teacher. SasuSaku

**( d i s c l a i m e r ) :** standard disclaimers applied. I own most of the OC's that would be appearing in this story. I made use of the year 2006 as the basis of their ages, so I did a trial and error on the years they were born.

* * *

Review Corner:

**Notice**

» I want to thank you guys for the reviews in the previous chapter and I also wanted to apologize for the delayed update.

» I would like to personally thank **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me** for giving me a wonderful idea for the next chapters ahead! I know it's not an idea for the next chapters but your guess inspired me to make a lot of twists in the story.

**To Pale Moonlit Nightsky,**

I thought it was an insult! Hehe… I was really taken aback by that and I thought, 'How could somebody say that directly?' but then, I realized my mistake when I read that it was not an insult but a compliment. I really sighed in relief. I don't want the other issue to happen again, like the one that happened in **Foolish Heart**. –Sigh-

Well, I know doing a different plot bunny for an AU story is hard. I tried that too, and man, was it really hard! I know that a lot compliments me for my good writing skills, but I know, every author / authoress here has the talent to do the same thing as the other. And I wouldn't mind if you will post up a fic like this, its okay with me, as long as you have my consent, that, now, I am giving to you.

Thank you for another compliment! I'm flattered with those compliments you give me. It's so heart warming! And about the shortness of every chapter, I'm trying desperately to make them longer, but I couldn't, due to lack of ideas for that chapter alone and because of pressure. All those chapters were planned carefully by my own mind and sometime, I couldn't concentrate in school because I keep on thinking if I made the right decision in cutting the story in the certain part. All I could say is, some are intentional, and some are not.

**

* * *

**

( o n e g a i ) (s e n s e i )

_( p l e a s e ) ( t e a c h e r )_

**b y : x a n t h a m o o n**

**

* * *

**

( t h r e e )

"I'll try to pick you up on time today, okay hime?" Sasuke asked as he walked Naomi towards the door of her classroom. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door for them. "But what if you come late again?" Naomi pouted as she looked at her tall, handsome father.

Sasuke looked down and kneeled to be in height with her. He then pulled her to a hug and kissed her on the top of her head, then at her forehead, not even taking notice that someone already opened the door for them and was watching them with a bright smile. "That's why I said 'I'll try'. You'll never know what's in store in my job."

Naomi giggled and hugged him more. "Don't worry, if he'll come to pick you up late, we'll punish him for being late again." Both Uchiha's looked up and saw Sakura standing by the door, a smile on her lips. "Sure sensei!" Naomi laughed and walked inside the room after giving Sasuke last one, tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"She seems happy today." Sakura inquired as Sasuke got up and peered inside to check on his daughter. He nodded and faced the teacher, looking straight into her jade orbs. "My parents and my brother would be back today from a business meeting in the States. Since she's the only grandchild and niece, they ought to give her a lot of things after coming back from trips from around the world." He explained as Sakura nodded, muttering an 'Oh' to inquire that she was listening.

He glanced at his watch once and sighed, looking back at the beautiful teacher in front if him. "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to go to work now." He said and gave one last look at the teacher and the inside the room, waving when he saw Naomi. Sakura nodded and waved at his back when he walked back towards where his car was. "Drive carefully, Sasuke." She said and he turned around to face her, but still walking backwards. "Sure, thanks." And with that, he rode off.

Sakura smiled and entered the children infested room and laughed lightly when her students started to swoon up to her, telling her to start a new session of fun, games and lessons. "Let's begin!" She said excitedly and began to instruct her students one by one on what they were supposed to do.

* * *

Sasuke's drive to his office was a quiet one except for the relaxing songs that was played in the radio. He got out of his car, took out his coat and briefcase, and started to walk towards his office. The usual 'Good morning Uchiha-san' occurred every morning, including that morning, together with the usual vow and curtsies. He nodded his own greeting and entered the lift and waited for it patiently.

As soon as he reached his office, he noted about the unusual amount of paperwork for that day. He also noted some notes from his secretary and decided to browse at the notes first. The first few were some reminders for the usual meetings and business trips, but one caught his eye.

"_Uchiha-san, your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Fugaku wants to meet you at exactly at 7 o'clock this evening at The Fourth Avenue Café."_

He sighed and glanced at his wrist watch. 'Still got a lot of time.' He thought to himself and started busying himself with the pile of work he has to accomplish for that day. But even before he could start his task, he took a quick glance at the picture that was in his desk.

Green, bright eyes…

His mind had a flashback image of his daughter's pink haired teacher and her green eyes. 'They were almost alike, not just in their eyes but also in personality.' He remembered some moments of him and his wife together, his mind drifting off to their first date and also to when he treated Naomi's teacher to dinner he other night.

'It was exactly the same event like before. Is… history repeating… itself?' He narrowed his eyes at this. 'If yes, then I wouldn't want it. If I had fallen for Sakura, then I won't let anything happen to her. I would not let even a single fly touch her skin.' He thought possessively and clenched his fist. 'I would definitely do something to prevent myself from breaking again… and for the sake of Naomi's happiness.'

* * *

Time flies fast when you're busy doing something what you like. That line was applicable to Naomi, seeing that she enjoys her 'mother's' company. Sakura treated her more than a mere student, not like a sister, but like a real daughter. It was again, their dismissal time and the students slowly dispersed.

There were still a few students in left when they heard a knock from the door. Since Ino was having her sick leave that day, Sakura was in-charge of everything, from classes to their mobilization and closing the whole place. Sakura excused herself from her students and answered the door, only to have her taken aback by surprise.

"Sasuke," She started and let him enter the departure room. She smiled and jokingly said. "You're early today." He smiled back and fought the urge to brush her bangs away from her eyes when she giggled lightly , making it sway. "Yeah. Is Naomi ready?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Sakura then pulled him to the other room where the students were, preparing their things after the long day of studying and learning new things.

"Naomi-chan, your otou-san is here to pick you up." Sakura called her dark haired 'daughter' who looked up with a glint of joy in her eyes when she saw her father smiling back at her. "Otou-san!" She giddily jumped to Sasuke's open arms and kissed him repeatedly in his cheeks. By this time, Sakura left the father and daughter alone after bidding a soft goodbye to Naomi and a wave to Sasuke.

"Are we going to meet Uncle Itachi and grandpa and grandma?" Naomi asked excitedly when Sasuke gently placed her in the passenger seat of the car and secured her seatbelt, not wanting to have Naomi a car accident. Sasuke's eyes smiled when he turned back to his only princess. "Yes." He said simply and immediately went to the driver's side, revved up the engine and drove off the vicinity, not even noticing that the pink haired teacher was watching them silently at the door, a small smile graced her lips.

* * *

He took one more turn to the right and found a vacant parking slot and halted his car there. "Wow! This café serves those delicious candy coated cookies, right otou-san?" Naomi asked in amazement as her eyes widened at the shop in front of their car. Sasuke killed the engine and stepped out as well as Naomi. She neared the café window and squealed in delight when she saw the familiar face of her uncle and her grandparents in the table nearest the window.

She repeatedly tapped her wrists in the window and successfully gained the attention of the three older people. Sasuke smirked when the three faced him. "Come on." He provoked his daughter when he neared her and entered the café, with the coffee-like aroma. "Uncle Itachi!" She squealed and ran to the replica of her father and gave him a bear hug, in which the elder man returned with the same intensity. She also did to him like what she did to her father, kissing him a lot of times in his cheek, making the four chuckle.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" She ran towards the two and hugged and kissed them like what she did to the brothers. "I missed you all!" She exaggerated her words by spreading her arms wide, as simple gesture that she wants a group family hug, which they all insisted.

"Look what I've got you princess." Itachi happily said and took something out from his messenger bag, which was seated beside him in the couch seats of the café. Sasuke settled beside Itachi while Naomi squeezed herself between Mikoto and Fugaku. "Close you eyes hime." Itachi instructed, in which their little princess did. He then angled his arms up in front of her face, but within a good distance for her to see what her present from her uncle was.

"Now, open your eyes Naomi-hime." And the girl did. "Kyaa!!" She squealed excitedly when she saw three candy covered cookies in her uncle's hand that was raised up in front of her face. "Arigatou, Uncle Ita!" She took the three cookies from his hand and immediately removed the plastic wrap from one of the biscuit that prevented her from eating it. She took a small bite of it and relished the sweetness of the candy.

A waiter came up to their table and took their orders. Ordering some brewed drinks, a juice for Naomi and own slices of their cakes, the waiter left their table. When their orders were served, they talked about how the trip was and what did they talked about in their business trip since Sasuke was the inheritor of their company, he should and ought to know what they talked about. They also talked about what happened to the company while they were away and also, they talked about Naomi's excellence and acceleration in Preschool.

"She's doing fine. I just picked her up from school, that's why she's exhausted." Sasuke explained and glanced over to Naomi, who was now sleeping in one of the couches of the café. Since the café was big and spacious, the manager didn't quite mind even if Naomi took up another couch from another table.

"Sasuke," His father started when he gently placed his coffee mug back to the saucer, where the teaspoon that was used to stir to liquid was. The said single parent looked over his superior and motioned him to continue. The Uchiha patriarch cleared his throat, which made the Uchiha matriarch and her son stop conversing, knowing what he was about the say. "We know your depression from the loss of your wife." He paused a bit. "And I know that Naomi is longing for a love of a real mother, even though just for a replacement.

I know your life has been okay for the past six years but, I think you should already move on and find a new love." His father blurted out casually like it was an easy task to say. 'New love…?' Sasuke thought, knowing where the small talk was going. "I must say that you should remarry."

"WHAT!" He shouted in disbelief. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he stared at his father, then to his mother. Itachi smirked at his little brother and glanced at Naomi, who was sleeping in the couch of the café. He then snickered when Sasuke rolled his eyes at his parents with a pissed off expression. "Looks like Naomi-hime would have a new mother!"

"I'm not ready yet!" Sasuke retorted back to his parents and a snickering brother. "Sasuke," His father rested a hang on top of his son's shoulder, making it slump down. Sasuke knew that he couldn't disobey his father, it was an Uchiha rule. "I know it's hard for you to just forget about your wife before, but I can feel Naomi's sadness behind all her smiles. I can feel yours too and I know that you already have someone there." Fugaku rested his hand in Sasuke's heart. "Think about it… for the sake of your daughter's happiness and yours too." And with that, Fugaku stood up together with Mikoto and Itachi.

"As much as we wanted to stay for a bit longer and cope up with the two of you, but we can't. We still need to visit the Hyuuga's for a business meeting." Sasuke stood up as well and picked up Naomi from the couch after placing a large amount of cash in the table, leaving the waiter who served for them a large amount for his tip.

"Ja." He greeted and walked towards his own vehicle and setting down Naomi in the backseat rather than in the front, so that she could have a much more comfortable position than sitting down. He heated up the engine and looked at the rear view mirror after turning the head lights on, since nightfall was about to begin. He smirked when his mind drifted off again to his and his father's conversation. 'Remarry huh? Not bad.' He said in his mind after imagining again the face of the beautiful teacher with jade orbs and pink hair.

**

* * *

( a u t h o r ' s ) ( n o t e ) : I did a bit of altering in the part of the sneak peak paragraph. I forgot that the sneak peak was in the office of Sasuke's father. But since most of the parts before it was in the café, it's a bit hard to do a major altering again so I just changed it a bit. It's nothing big, ne?**

I'll not have a sneak peak for the next chapter because I am too lazy to think up one. (Translation: Writer's block is attacking the plot bunny of this story). And also, aren't you guys happy that this chapter was longer than the other? It's actually the longest one in the rack.

**.hEaRtLeSs.bReAkEr.**

_.xanthamoon._01.24.07.


	5. f o u r

..::(•)::..Finally! I had and idea for this chapter! I'm very sorry for the very late update. School work, dance practices and exams were consecutive and I can't handle them all at once. But I'll try to make it up with you using this chapter. I'll not put up a somewhat character introduction to the five new characters here. It'll be obvious.

..::(•)::.. AUOOCOC 'Teachers are your second parents.' Ever since she was born, she longed for a mother's love. She's been bugging her father about it, and recommended to be her second mother is her pink haired nursery teacher. SasuSaku

..::(•)::.. standard disclaimers applied. I own most of the OC's that would be appearing in this story. I made use of the year 2006 as the basis of their ages, so I did a trial and error on the years they were born.

..::(•)::.. I dedicate this special story to my dearest friends here in fanfiction(dot)net, **goodevil** (one of my best friends), **Hi-kun** (my college friend, service mate and one of my closest and precious friends) and my imouto-chan, **Kitomi21**(one of the many people I met here). I also would like to dedicate this to my loyal reviewers, from the beginning of my legacy here in up to now.

* * *

**Review Corner:**

**Kitomi21** – Imouto-chan, this is the chapter I promised you! It's dedicated for you! This was not a part of what I told you, but I know you'll like it.

**-pinkk.pocky-** - Hmm… The plot bunny is okay, actually. I have somebody to look after it when the time comes that I forget it. I'm still finding a reason why Sasuke likes her and how Sasuke will forget about his past wife. But the thing about his past wife would not be the reason of their relationship… uhmm… I think I told everyone a spoiler, ne?

**Shiena** – No. Sakura is not a replacement. It seems like it but she's not.

**Sakura's Tsuki** – Thanks for the suggestion! I could place that somewhere near the rising action of the story, ne? Great minds REALLY think a like. Your suggestion was one of the many ideas I have for this story.

**Merridaine** – About Sakura's relationship, yes, she had one. I don't want to mess with another spoiler so you have to wait for it in the future chapters. Since Naomi is still in preschool, she only needs to learn about the basics. At that part, they had some free time, so what she did was she did a painting about her family. The Mikoto thing is another spoiler if I tell you.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me** – Yeah, a very nice idea to make this fic longer. Thank you for the idea!

**Pale Moonlight Nightsky** – Aw… Your review is so heartwarming! Itachi would have a big role in this fic. I think Naomi's a perfect child! I hope my future baby would be like her –sigh-. Yeah, I take time to reply to all of your reviews even though it takes up almost two pages of the document and its longer than the story, so basically, yeah, I like to read your reviews and thank you guys for it.

* * *

..::(•)::.. **Onegai Sensei **..::(•)::..

..::(•)::.. _Please Teacher_ ..::(•)::..

By: xanthamoon

* * *

..::(•)::.. **Four** ..::(•)::..

..::(•)::.. **Hyuuga Mansion **..::(•)::..

"What is the meaning of this?!" Hyuuga Hiashi hollered when he saw the scene in front of him. There in his daughter's bed, was his daughter, Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of their company, completely nude under the sheets of the bed and beside her was her personal bodyguard, Uzumaki Naruto, who was in the indecent state as she was. Beside Hiashi was Hinata's cousin, Hyuuga Neji, the lone member of the Hyuuga branch family.

"O-Otou-san, I-I c-ca-can explain!" Hinata stuttered as she sat up quickly and pulled the sheets closer to her naked chest. Veins were popping out of Hiashi's forehead, when Naruto stood up, not caring about his nudity and not caring if he was making a scene in front of one of the world's richest and powerful man and his daughter.

"I may say Hiashi-san, you're daughter really gave me intense pleasure last night." Naruto grinned, ignoring how Neji was prepared to rip his head off and how Hiashi was violently gritting his teeth. "N-Naruto-k-kun!" Hinata timidly exclaimed, blushing hard at what he said, not minding how his pride and glory was at stake in her eyes.

"I trusted you my daughter and this is what I get in return!" Hiashi shouted, his temper rising. "Drag this crazy idiot out of my house and lock Hinata here in her room." He faced Neji, when five bodyguards entered the room followed by two house maids. "I'm leaving Hinata in your care, Neji. I trust you." Neji nodded and faced Naruto who was being dressed. The bodyguards started drag Naruto after garbing him with his clothes. "Bye Hinata-chan." He said and quickly stole a kiss before one of the bodyguards dragging him knocked him out.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Hinata rose from the bed when the maids decently dressed her. She rushed out of her room, but she was immediately caught by Hiashi. "Don't you dare go after him." He then toughly threw her back into her room, her, falling on her rear in the carpeted floor.

"If you try to sneak out of this room, you'll see his lifeless body beside you." Hiashi gave one last disgusting look at his daughter and left, followed by the two maids. Neji gave one last smirk at her before turning his back at her, his long coffee colored hair swaying with his moves and leaving her alone in her room, crying her heart out and thinking about the safety of her lover.

* * *

..::(•)::.. **Konoha Nursery School** ..::(•)::..

The pink haired teacher smiled as she watched her surroundings. It was the annual parent and child interaction, wherein parents were needed to present themselves to their child's school and watch what they've learned in the school. It was one of the last activities for every school year and all parents are eager to watch their children's skills in their specialty.

"Sakura-sensei, look what I did for you!" One of her best students, Mayumi, called her attention. Mayumi's parents were beside her when they approached her, the child leading their way. In her outstretched arm, was a card in a light pink color with a rainbow drawing in the outer face of it. She took the card with a whispered 'Thank You' and studied the exterior design. The half of the rainbow that she saw from the back portion was in the front, together with a stick drawing of a tall woman and a small girl. On top were the words 'The Best Teacher' in squiggly handwriting.

Smiling slightly, she opened and read the contents. "She asked us to help her a letter for you, Sakura-san. But mostly, the whole letter was made by her." Mayumi's mother told her when she wiped a drop of tear from the corner of her eye. She bended to Mayumi's height, embracing the child in her arms and thanking her repeatedly. "Arigatou, Mayumi-chan. I love you too as if you're my own daughter." She said and planted a kiss in her head.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Sakura broke their hug and stood up, bidding her excuse to the family of Mayumi. She hurriedly went to the departure room and opened the door, the card still in her hand. "Sakura-okaa-san!" Naomi ran to her teacher and hugged her, missing the blush Sakura and her father gave. "Naomi-chan! You shouldn't say that in front of your father! Your real mother still has the rights even though I told you that you could pretend that I'm your mother." Sakura said, feeling a bit shy at Sasuke.

Naomi pouted, but being the understanding daughter she was, she nodded her head and continued inside the classroom, greeting some parents she knew and her classmates and friends. Sakura stood up and dusted off the invisible dirt that clung at the hem of the skirt of her dress. She then faced Sasuke with pink tainting her cheeks. "Sorry about that. We had a small talk when you fetched her late last time and she told me that she wants a mother and I told her that she could pretend that I am her mother because I told her that teachers are also considered as second parents and-" She was cut off when Sasuke's finger rested on her lips.

"Sasuke?" She asked when he removed his fingers from her lips. "It's alright. I don't mind her calling you as her mother or something." He said, looking ahead and keeping an eye at Naomi. Sakura nodded and invited him in. "Daddy, look!" Naomi went to where Sasuke was, showing him her painting from before, only now, the tall woman that represents the mother had a smudge of pink in the head portion.

"I replaced the black hair into a pink one so that it would look like Sakura-sensei!" Naomi exclaimed and showed her fingers which were now covered with pink poster paint. Plucking the small parchment paper from her dainty, little fingers, Sasuke smiled. "Is this our new family?" He asked, making the pink haired sensei beside him to blush and for other parents to hear and rumor about them being a good combination and a cute pair.

Naomi nodded and cheekily grinned to her father when he picked her up, avoiding the still wet paint in the parchment and her fingers. He then faced Sakura, who was furiously blushing from the rumors and compliments she received from the parents of her students. He then gripped her hand in his together with Naomi's and smiled slightly. "Welcome to the family, Sakura."

* * *

"I want to speak to Uchiha Fugaku." Hiashi spoke through his office phone. "This is Hyuuga Hiashi. Please tell him it's an emergency." He spoke again, waiting for Fugaku's secretary to transfer the call to her boss. "Hiashi, what a surprise for you to call. Anything that concerns me that's why you called?" Fugaku asked an amused smirk on his lips.

"I want to meet you this instant." He muttered rubbing his temples. He took out some papers from his file and placed atop of his desk and skimmed through it. "Why the sudden meeting?" Fugaku asked. With a sigh, he dropped his other hand to the table, making the coffee cup in his table to shake and spill a bit of its contents. "I need to talk to you with concerns of Hinata and Sasuke. Meet me at The Fourth Avenue Café at 3 pm sharp." And with that, he hung up the call_  
_

* * *

_Ring!_

Hinata stirred in her sleep, her eyes puffy and swollen from crying all morning. In her bedside table, a tray full of foods and desserts were there. She didn't have the energy to eat her lunch, she was busy crying her heat out.

_Rriinngg!!_

She opened her eyes reluctantly, afraid that her cousin or her father would be there or to be the one calling her. She stood up from the bed and reached for her phone inside her bag. Looking at the LCD screen, she had her lavender eyes wide when she saw who was calling her.

_Rrriiinnnggg!!_

Hinata ran towards the direction of the built in bathroom to answer the call. After closing and locking the door, she pressed the answer button. "N-Naruto-kun! Are you alright? Did otou-san or Neji-nii-san hurt you? Are you safe? Are you-" She was cut off when Naruto chuckled.

"I'm okay Hinata-chan. Ryuu and the others didn't have the power to hit me. Neji just went after me." He said and yelped. "Naruto-kun! Are you hurt?" Hinata was alerted and started to worry about her boyfriend. "Ne, I'm okay Hinata-chan. Neji just gave me some bruises and cuts. I'm in the hospital right now, getting these wounds treated." He said reassuringly.

Hinata sighed and stepped out of the bathroom and sat at the foot of her bed. "I'll get you out of there Hinata-chan, I promise." He said lovingly and determined. "Uzumaki-san, we need to go to the emergency room to treat your wounds thoroughly." She heard a nurse speak to him. Naruto replied to the nurse and bid his goodbye to his girlfriend.

Closing the flap of her phone, she sighed in relief. Looking around, she spotted the tray of her food and started to eat, hearing that her stomach complained. When she was about to eat her first spoon, the door suddenly opened and came in Neji, a fierce and scowl on his face. "You're disobeying Hiashi-sama's orders." In a blink of an eye, he was there beside her and violently slapped her cheek.

"Starting from today, you'll have no connections in the outside world." He then grabbed her phone, which was on top of the bed, unsecured and took all the means of connections in her room, not minding the pleads of his cousin, who was ignoring the pain I her cheeks. "Neji-nii-san! Don't do this to me!" She pleaded and cried, not minding how Neji was now kicking her.

"Shut up." Neji said and kicked her one last time before stepping out of the room and asking Hanabi to clean her sister.

* * *

..::(•)::.. This chapter was supposedly long but I don't know where to stop. I just decided to stop first here. The 'business' meeting of Hiashi and Fugaku will be on the next chapter and I'll try to put more SasuSaku fluff.

Don't get me wrong. This is not a Hinata bashing chapter not a Naruto bashing chapter. I just need to do it for the story. I don't hate them, I like them too. It's really just for the fic. And so is Neji and Hiashi.

If you also have noticed, 'The Fourth Avenue Café' is actually a song from Rurouni Kenshin.

No sneak peak again. Sorry. Hope you like where this story is going and hopefully, I could have an update next week. But don't get your hopes high okay?

**.hEaRtLeSs.bReAkEr.**

_.xanthamoon._04.07.07.


End file.
